Having immediate access to an electronic device presents challenges. Many people carry their electronic devices in their hands to have easy access to them, which results in a high risk of damaging the device due to frequent drops. Arm band storage devices are an option, but many are dedicated to sports activities. Most of the existing armband carrying cases also fasten via buckles and/or Velcro®. The existing arm bands/arm/wrist bands used for storing and carrying devices remain on the arm/wrist while the contained device is removed and used, after which the device is placed back into the arm band pocket/location. Existing bands do not function for both carrying devices and covers for convenient use at the same time as storage. For example, the existing armbands/arm/wrist hands provide no easy way to access the touch screen of the phone without removing it from the arm/wrist. Representative prior art bands are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,500,019; 8,752,740; US 2004/0251285; US 2007/0095871; US 2012/0080462; and US 2013/0256346, the contents of each are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.